Link and Navi in the Adventure of Hyrule Castle-p2
by mimmy0506
Summary: It is a semi-continuation of Yufflez story, got bored, and could wait, read and check it out for yourself


I do not own rights to the character mentioned, nor the rights of the story series, talk to Yufflez about the orignals, I was bored, so the boredom came out in the form of comedy, enjoy, or don't, your choice.  
  
"SHIT, how the fuck am I suppose to get into the castle now," Link said after being a dumbass and smacking the guards and killing him.   
  
"How 'bout the vines behing Malon." "But that takes work and I don't want to!!," Link replied.   
  
"Either climb it, or you're a wuss," Navi replied.   
  
"WHAT!!! You calling a fucking wuss???? I ought to slice you into a million piece. I ain't no wuss, and I will climb this wall."   
  
Even though Link couldn't see it, Navi gave a little grin.  
  
  
Link finally climbed the wall. He reached the top and spotted a stone, he smacked it with his sword and it made a jelly sound and announced the time.  
  
"The current time is 15:00."   
  
"What the fuck, a stone that talks, oh well."   
  
He then spotted guards in the distance. "Ok Navi, now what, you're the 'smart one', how the fuck do you except me to get to the castle with all those fucking guards around??," Link said.   
  
"Try sneaking behind the guards."   
  
"Like that will work."   
  
"Then try it you dumbass."   
  
"Fine I will," with that he snuck behind the guards.   
  
"What dumbasses," Link remarked.   
  
He then reached a wall, with vines on it as well. "Another fucking wall, geez, can't I take a rest."   
  
"Just keep going, we are almost there," Navi said  
  
He climbed the wall, only seeing a moat, but the castle gates were closed.   
"How the fuck am I suppose to get into the castle, take your fairy wings, attach them to my ass and fly into the castle?" Link said.  
  
He then remembered that guy in the pink shirt, and began looking for the hole in the wall, he then swam into the moat.   
  
"This water is fucking cold," he said.   
  
He then heard something loud and noisy. He jumped out of the water, turned the corner, and saw a big fat man sleeping front of a couple of crates.   
"Wake up you big fat ass," Link shouted, but no reply.  
  
"What the fuck," Link said, he then spotted the hole into the castle, and this fat man was in the way.   
  
"Shit!!! Why won't he wake up," Link said.   
  
"What about the egg that girl gave you," Navi insisted.   
  
"How the fuck will and egg help??," Link replied.   
  
"Well I know if you shut your yap and wait for morning it will hatch, read the script." Navi said.   
  
Link then went off-stage, looked at his script, and replied, "Shit, she is right." He then went back to the side of the castle, sat down, and waited.   
"This is boring," Link said, and went off-stage once more, and entered a room. The moon rose, and then set, and the sun rose once more. Link then came out of the room and went back onto the set.   
  
"Where did you go?" said Navi.   
  
"To the bar, drank some beers, and fucked Saria." Link said.   
  
"Jesus Christ." Navi said.  
  
The egg then hatched into the most ugliest bird ever seen.   
  
"Holy shit, oh well."   
  
Link held the bird in the air, it clucked, and the guy awoke.   
  
"What, who are you," the man said.   
  
"I am Link, who the fuck are you?" Link replied.   
  
"What you say Malon is waiting for me, Oh shit, she must be pissed, I must hurry." Then he ran off like a homo.   
  
"But, I didn't say... oh well, these games are stupid excuse of life, lets just up to the hole." Navi insisted, "You must have to move these blocks."   
"Well duh, you must be fucking blind, jesus."   
  
The blocks were moved into place, and he jumped onto the ledge. "Another fucking small hole, geez," he then crawled through the hole.   
  
He then entered the garden. He then saw more guards. "JESUS how many motherfucking guards are there, geez!"   
  
He then snuck up to the bushes. "How am I suppose to get by them, hmmmmm...." Link said.   
  
"Lemme go overhead and direct you," Navi insisted once again.   
  
"Sure, but this is the only time you can help."   
  
He made it by the 1st, 2nd and 3rd guards easily, but on the way to the courtyard, Link stumbled on trouble.   
  
"Ummm.. Navi, you ass, how 'bout these guards, they look like they are hard to pass, and really anal."   
  
"GO NOW" Navi shouted and Link booked it pass the guards.   
  
"What dumbasses, now what," Link said.   
  
"All I have to say is...," Navi started.  
  
"DON'T PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT, I HEARD THERE IS A HOT GIRL AHEAD, I WANT TO FUCK HER, DON'T SAY IT."  
  
"TO BE CONTINUED," Navi shouted.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Link shouted, and continuously banged his head into the wall.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mimmy:This story was written by me, Mimmy, instead of the other...  
Link:Your story sucked  
Navi:*ducking shoes and the occasional tomato* Link, just because you are an dumbass, doesn't mean you can insult him, but throwing in my 2 cents, you still gave me the TBC line *ducking more shoes*  
Link:Go fuck yourself Navi, Mimmy, you too.  
Mimmy:Link, did you really fuck Saria?  
Link:Uhhhhhh.... I don't know you wrote it.  
Mimmy:Oh yeah, you went to the room, and did it all night, you did come out in the morning  
Link:I did it all night? Wow, time flys during a great screw, cool, that is the only thing I like about you.   
Mimmy:That's funny i hate you, please leave, i am about to be sick.  
Link:Ohhhh, Well fuck you, I need aspirin anyway, my head hurts from that wall-banging you made me do.  
Mimmy:Well I thought it was funny  
Navi:*chuckles*  
Link:Ha ha ha, very funny *fading* very fucking funny.  
Mimmy:Well this story may suck, my first time writing a comedy, give me a fucking break, I am not a FUCKING COMEDIAN  
Navi:Don't fucking swear asshole  
Mimmy:Ummmm... Navi you swore through-out the story  
Navi:Oh yeah  
Mimmy:That's it, you wanna a better story, talk to the orignal author, let's go before Link gets back  
Link:*from far away* I heard that you pansy  
Mimmy:See ya later!!!  
Talon(fat guy):Whassup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mimmy and Navi: GO AWAY!!!!!!! 


End file.
